starwarslanguagesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryl language of the Twi'leks
Twi'leki or Ryl was the native spoken language of the Twi'leks. Characteristics Ryl incorporated subtle body language, including movement of the lekku, and so was difficult for non-Twi'leks to fully understand. The written form of Ryl consisted of pictographs. History In addition to Ryl, Twi'leks were also fluent in Lekku language, a silent form of communication using gestures made purely with the lekku. Only Twi'leks could express themselves this way, and few other species could understand them readily. Lekku was ideal for private conversation between Twi'leks in crowded areas. Jedi Master Kit Fisto was one of the few non-Twi'leks to fully master Lekku. Twi'leks were usually trilingual (in Ryl, Lekku and Basic) and biliterate (in Ryl and Basic - Lekku had no written form). Many Twi'leks also learned to speak Huttese. As of the Jedi Civil War, an older form of the language, known simply as Twi'lek, was the dominant interstellar commerce language outside of the Republic. It was claimed to be nearly as widespread as Basic. Words used as masculine given names The following words had a meaning in Ryl, but could be used as given names for male Twi'leks.3 * Alask – desert, sand * Anoon – commander, warrior chief * Boc – stalagmite, rock column * Bril – wind * Byt – hammer (as a weapon) * Cazne – fortress, castle * Chee – war, warrior * Chom – drum * Cotan - tower * Darap – stone * Dinek – male ruler, king * Elav – scholar * Firith – defender * Glie - axe * Guzerre – priest, holy person * Haly – visitor * Hid – cliff * Ilar – ash, dust * Jela – sword * Jer – arrow * Karawn – strength * Kopecz – philosopher * Lonay – miner * Nabat – farm, farmer * Nat – rock * Nawara – speaker, tongue * Nerra – brother * Nuro – judge * Olm – porter, bearer * Pol – stalactite * Ree – spear * Reess – metalsmith * Rol – sun * Silais – gatekeeper, caretaker * Siolo - poet * Skawn – merchant * Tal – champion * Tol – fire * Tott – thorn bush, fang * Valsil – tailor * Vuren – mountain * Warat – victor, winner * Yuned – thunder * Zelada – traveler, explorer Words used as feminine given names The following words had a meaning in Ryl, but could be used as given names for female Twi'leks.3 * Alema - protector * Ann – moon * Aola – flower * Aayla – mist, smoke * Ayy – star * Daesha – female ruler, queen * Dia – ice * Gida – female warrior * Giza – needle, stiletto * Jiljoo – gem * Koyi – serpent * Lyn – snow * Nima – gift * Numa – sister * Oola – water * Palakwi – lizard * Pampy – jewel * Poy – wing, wings * Seela – dancer * Seku – memory * Shakka – lightning * Shiri – singer * Sienn – maiden * Sinya – darkness * Supisy – mysterious female * Tann – hope * Teeubo – treasure * Xiaan – spider Words used as clan names The following words had a meaning in Ryl, but were also used as clan names.3 * Amersu – solid * Anu – desired * Blankuna – philosophical * Blen – captivating, enthralling * Bondara – carefree, easy * Dira – gentle * Distombe – strong * Doneeta – sure, wise * Dura – of or related to mines * Eyan – young, youthful * Fenn – industrious, hard-working * Freetaa – brave * Freykaa – beloved * Gella – flowery * Han – sharp * Jab – gemlike * Kairn – dark, black * Kluub – tranquil * Komad – chivalry, chivalrous * Kru – moutainous * Luroon – ingenious, intelligent * Me – fiery, hot * Mobok – authoritative * Nilim – heroic * Olan – wealthy * Olgkru – strong-willed * Passik – golden, of gold * Rackus – happy * Racor – laughing * Rar – bold * Rha – sunny, bright * Secura – skilled * Shala – crying, tearful * Sivron - shrewd * Smoo – blessed * Tar – swift * Tarkona – stormy weather * Teksa – trustworthy * Tiatkin – creative * Toqema – dependable * Torr – pale, white * Tualin – royal, noble * Una – graceful * Valla – legal, of law * Ven – silvery, of silver * Vida – pleasing to the senses * Vrei – lucky, fortunate * Waran – of tunnels or caves * Ziveri – scorching